Only Happy When It Rains
by Nella-Rosmarino
Summary: Both Alice and Jasper remeber why they love the rain so much. R&R!


**Only Happy When It Rains**

It was raining softly outside. This wasn't much of a surprise since it always rains in Fork, Washington. There was a couple sitting outside. A tall blonde boy with a tiny girl with jet-black hair. You would they were just odd enough by looking at them. They were smiling at the rain.

"Hey what are you guys doing outside?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing we just like it when it rains." Replied Jasper.

"Oh, yeah since you can actually go outside when is raining!" Bella expressed. Alice shook her head with a small smiling tugging at her lips.

"Not is not because of that." After that Bella was a bit perplexed, Edward grinning took her inside. They were left alone. Jasper and Alice looked at each other as the memory played inside their heads.

_Philadelphia 1948_

Alice sat on a booth all by herself. People wondered why such a lovely creature would be sitting all by herself on a rainy day like this. She was quite beautiful a pixie with a short bob and delicate features but there was something about her that felt off. She didn't mind that she was all alone, she always has been. She had no past but she definitely had a future. She smirked at the thought. She was in this diner because she could see the future. She was in this mess because she could see the future. Both a blessing and a curse at the same time. If she hadn't had visions she could be a happy human living a normal life. She didn't know anything about her past but she's almost a 100% sure that her parents probably dropped her at the asylum because they thought she was the spawn of the devil. She sighted. She only wanted to meet this guy because he seemed interesting and because maybe—just maybe—she wouldn't have to face this strange world alone anymore. Jasper Hale was walking on the rainy streets of Philadelphia. He wondered why he came here anyway. He was looking for refugee. Even thought he loves the rain he needs to protect himself from the weather. Even vampires didn't like getting wet. He decided on the options of getting into the diner. He still was getting used to his new lifestyle, he didn't know if he was strong enough to be in a room of full of humans. On the other hand he did feed so he was a bit full_. I hated being alone, I can still feel people's emotion but I feel like I'm alone in this world_ He thought. Before he could make his choice he smelt another vampire inside the diner. Curiosity got the better of him he went inside. He found her. She was beautiful in every way. She had dark, short hair. She was tiny he was more than a foot taller than her. He crept closer. He felt her emotions. She was patient, waiting. She felt lonely, she ached for love. But most of all she was kind. She finally noticed him standing there. She hopped down from the booth and made eye contact with him. He was truly beautiful; he was quite tall and had the most beautiful shade of blonde she ever saw. He had many scars; this instead of scaring intrigued her. Because he, unlike her, had a past. She smiled.

"You've kept me waiting." She told him. Her voice was sweet and a bit child-like. He was caught off guard but recovered quickly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." He said like the true gentleman he was.

They both truly loved that memory. It was their favorite. Alice rested her head on Jasper's strong shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"You're happy; I sense that right now you're feeling love and desire." Alice told him. It was their private joke trying to imitate each other's powers.

"You don't have to be an empath to know that." He said smiling and looking adoringly at his wife. She laughed the sound was similar to soft bells dancing on the cold air.

"I see that both us will always live happy as long as we're together." He said grinning. She laughed once more.

"You don't have to be a psychic to know that." They both laughed.

"I love you, Jasper."

"As I love you, Alice."

They kissed gently, crushing each other's lip with delicacy. When they met at that diner they both found a soul mate, they also found another reason to be happy when it rains.

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight. I wrote this story because it's been in my head for a long time and Only Happy When It Rains is an awesome song. I should be writing another chapter for Two Halves Make a Whole but I'm having writer's block grrr…! I thought this would help. Oh well. I love this couple, my second favorite of course. Read, enjoy and review.**


End file.
